


Home Sweet Home

by ashandkriegs



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashandkriegs/pseuds/ashandkriegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That picture of Ashlyn in Florida, overlooking the ocean? There's a story behind it. Just a small drabble, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just posted this as a caption for the picture on Tumblr, but it seems like people like it, so... Here we go.

 

They’d been walking along the water for hours, hand in hand, watching the sun set, talking about the beauty of late summer in Florida. Ashlyn had been telling stories about growing up, the many nights she’d spent down here with friends and Ali couldn’t help but listen and smile brightly. She loved how passionate Ashlyn was about this place, about  _home_. It made her even more attractive, the love and adoration evident in her voice, after so many months away.

Ali was snapped out of her thoughts by Ashlyn suddenly dropping her hand and Ali looked at her, slightly confused. Ashlyn was digging through her pockets now and pulled out her phone, handing it to Ali.

“Babe, would you?” Ashlyn motioned back and forth between her and the beautiful scenery behind her.

Ali smiled again. “Oh, yeah, sure.” She watched as Ashlyn turned her back towards her, facing the ocean instead and she knew that this wasn’t for show. It wasn’t because it would make for a great picture. 

Ali snapped the picture and slowly walked over to where Ashlyn was standing, still overlooking the water, and wrapped her arms around her from behind, the slight height difference between them only allowing her to rest her head between Ashlyn’s shoulderblades. She caught the scent of her shampoo and inhaled deeply, not wanting to ruin the moment with words.

It was Ashlyn who spoke first. “This is my first love, y’know? This place, the ocean, the soft smell of the salt in the air, the way the sun sets over there…” And, as if she’d read Ali’s mind before, about being turned towards the water, she continued. “I like pictures of me looking at things I love… And people I love.” 

She turned around, taking her phone from Ali and pulled her into a soft kiss, taking a selfie just as their lips parted again. 

Ali had heard the shutter sound the phone made, took Ashlyn’s hand in hers once more and teased, “Only one of those pictures is going up on the internet, right?”

Ashlyn grinned to mirror the look on Ali’s face, before breaking into a small chuckle. “Yeah, for sure. Just gotta make sure it’s the right one.” 


End file.
